A flexible printed circuit (FPC) is generally used to interconnect two separately formed (or operably connected) electronic devices or components in order to transmit data signals therebetween.
FIG. 1 is a top planar view of a conventional slim-type disk drive 2 that includes an outer casing 4, and a disk tray 6 disposed movably within the casing 4. The casing 4 has a front side 402 formed with an opening to permit extension and withdrawal of the disk tray 6 outside and inside the casing 4. The disk tray 6 is movable relative to the casing 4 between an extended position, in which, the disk tray 6 is projected outwardly from the casing 4 via the opening, and a retracted position, in which, the disk tray 6 is withdrawn into the casing 4 via the opening.
The conventional slim-type disk drive 2 further includes a holding post 404 projecting from the casing 4 into a guiding groove 8 formed along the traveling path D1 of the disk tray 6, and a positioning member 602 pivoted on the disk tray 6. The positioning member 602 has a barbed end 602a. When the disk tray 6 is withdrawn to the retracted position, the holding post 404 is moved relative to the disk tray 6 so as to be hooked by the barbed end 602a of the positioning member 602, thereby retaining the disk tray 6 stationarily within the casing 4.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional slim-type disk drive 4 further includes an actuating module 10 and a transmission mechanism 20 disposed respectively on the disk tray 6. The actuating module 10 includes an actuating member 12, a magnetic plunger 1002 and a signal transmission cable 1004.
The actuating member 12 is engaged to the magnetic plunger 1002 by virtue of the magnetic power, and is further capable of disengaging from the magnetic plunger 1002 upon receipt of an actuating signal. Thus, the actuating member 12 drives the positioning member 602 via the transmission mechanism 20.
The signal transmission cable 1004 in traditional disk drive is a flexible printed circuit and includes an actuating connecting portion 1004a and a processor connecting portion 1004b. The actuating connecting portion 1004a is electrically coupled to the magnetic plunger 1002 for transmitting an actuating signal. The processor connecting portion 1004b is electrically coupled to a processor (not shown in figures) for transmitting the actuating signal to the magnetic plunger 1002 so as to activate the magnetic plunger 1002 for driving the positioning member 602 to release the holding post 404 and eject the disk tray 6 out of the casing 4.
The outer casing 4 has a front panel 18 at the front side 402 thereof. The front panel 18 is formed with a press button 1802 that is electrically connected to the magnetic plunger 1002 and the processor via the signal transmission cable 1004. The press button 1802 is capable of producing the actuating signal to the processor via the signal transmission cable 1004, and then the processor sends the actuating signal to the magnetic plunger 1002 via the signal transmission cable 1004. In addition, the press button 1802 is capable of controlling the activation of the positioning member 602 via the magnetic plunger 1002.
One drawback of the aforementioned conventional disk drive is that during the soldering a distal section of the actuating connecting portion 1004a on a lateral side of the magnetic plunger 1002, the distal section usually curls upward relative to the lateral side due to the elasticity of the signal transmission cable 1004 and the high temperature of a soldering gun. This annoys and inconveniences the assembler in the production line.